The Five Hundred Years Saga
by Jade Ice
Summary: *COMPLETE* Cloud, Tifa, Aeris and Sephiroth are ressurected because of a new deadly foe. PLease R&R.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclamer: I don't own Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth or Aeris, I'm just borrowing them. And if you don't like it, too bad. I own all the other characters though, feel free to use them.  
  
500 YEARS  
PROLOGUE  
  
Lifestream.  
So full of life.  
Lifestream is life.   
Millions of souls laughing.  
Millions of souls living, with no bodies, no worries.  
Nothing.  
But, they have each other.  
Lifestream, it's leaving me? No, I'm leaving it.  
Why?  
  
CHAPTER 1: RESURRECTION  
  
"Oh Lifestream, let this work." A girl with chin-length iced blue hair prayed. She knelt in front of the four Resurrect Materias set out before her. All of them had been mastered, the fourth mastered just a few hours ago. Closing her wild green eyes she began to recite a chant. The Materia started to resonate in the darkened room. Red glow danced upon the walls giving the room a beautiful tinge. The girl held her hands outstretched in front of her and spoke in a language long forgotten.  
"Lifestream, come to my summons." As the words left her mouth, Lifestream extended it's colored tendrils to surround the four Materia orbs. After fusing with the Materia the remaining Lifestream left. The girl's green eyes, the same green as Lifestream, shot open. Her job was finished. Gradually the Materia shone too brightly to even look at, then they began to take the shapes of people.  
"Yes! Destiny, you've done it!" She congratulated herself. As the shine died down the figures could be easily seen; the first had yellow spiked hair and wore warrior-like clothing, the second had long brown hair and didn't wear much... The third had light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, she wore a pink dress that left a lot to the imagination. The fourth and final person was unlike anyone Destiny had ever seen, his hair was long and platinum colored, his body well formed to say the least. A smile was spread across his face.   
  
Cloud's eyes opened slowly. :Where am I?: He thought, :My head feels really bad, how much did I drink last night? Wait a minute, there wasn't a last night.: Cloud's memories flooded back to him in a whirlwind. The memory of marrying Tifa, there first child, standing by Barret's grave, the moment when he left for his grave.  
"What in the name of..." He sat up quickly, on a quick inspection he was wearing the clothing he used to wear in his younger years. Confused, his eyes searched the room for the reason he had been brought back to life.   
Cloud only saw a young girl.  
"Cloud Strife?" The mysterious girl asked.  
"That's me but..." He looked mystified then went on, "Who are you?"  
"I'm Destiny Strife. I am the one who brought you back." She looked away shame-faced. "Please forgive me." Cloud could not muster up a response, only place his hands to his sides. He felt soft skin under his right hand. The skin was attached to a person.  
"Tifa!" He cuddled her in his arms, coaxing her to awaken. Her crimson eyes fluttered open and immediately fell upon his.  
"Cloud?!" Her memories returned to her as well. "How can you... Why am I..." She struggled against him for a moment then calmed down. "My body." Her eyes analyzed her resurrected body, it was much younger then when she had left it.  
"Cloud, Tifa? Are you two dead?" Aeris sat up and looked at the two.   
"We were, but now we're alive again." Cloud commented, still a little more than mystified.  
"Excuse me. But I'm the person who brought you all back." Destiny nodded her head. "My name is Destiny. Is the unwoken one Barret?"  
"Unwoken one?" Cloud froze when he saw who the 'unwoken one' was.  
Sephiroth.  
"No, that's not Barret." Cloud shook his head violently. "That is Sephiroth."  
"Sephiroth? The One Winged Angel?" Destiny's face became pale. "I did not mean to resurrect the One Winged Angel. Can't I do anything right!" She buried her head in her hands and began to cry.  
Aeris scooted over to her and gave her a shoulder to cry on. "It's all right Destiny, I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Destiny continued to cry on Aeris's shoulder for what seemed like hours.   
  
:What is that sound?: Sephiroth woke to the strange sound. Raising to his feet was the first thing he did. The second was his blood turning to ice after seeing the face on Cloud, the man who killed him.  
"What are you doing here?" Sephiroth reached for the Masamune but it wasn't there. He decided to use Ultima but he had no Materia. "What the f-"  
"Quiet!" Aeris snapped at him, "Destiny is crying. Show a little respect for the one who resurrected you." Destiny stopped crying and stared at Sephiroth.  
"Centra!" He took an involuntary step back. "I thought I was rid of you."  
"Like I said, you were resurrected."  
"One Winged Angel, I am responsible for your new found life." Destiny intruded. "You were not meant to live again." Destiny expected Lifestream to become enraged at his life but instead did nothing.  
"Sephiroth calm down. Freaking out isn't going to do anything." Cloud yelled at him, still holding Tifa.   
"And you!" Sephiroth pointed an accusing finger. "I'll kill you!"  
"Stop!" Screamed Destiny as she stood up to face Sephiroth. "I've resurrected you all because there is a need for you all."  
"A need?" Sephiroth raised and eyebrow.  
"There is a man named Titan. He's far worse then the One Winged Angel." She turned her head to the side. "His only ambition is to destroy the world. And it's all my fault."  
"Worse then me?" Sephiroth grinned evily. "We'll see about that." He lunged at her but stopped inches from her. He was held back by... Lifestream? "What magic is this?"  
"It is no magic." Destiny replied sighing. "Lifestream won't let you touch me in anger."  
"Feh." Sephiroth stepped back and Lifestream went away. He turned for the exit.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Away from here."  
"I can't let you do that." Destiny blocked the exit with Lifestream.  
"Child remove the Lifestream or face my wrath." Sephiroth turned to face her with a wild look in his eyes.  
"Then I am sorry I have to do this." Destiny moved the Lifestream but not away, onto Sephiroth. "Remember this."   
"Ahhh!" Sephiroth screamed in pure agony. He had never felt such pain in this life or the next. It hurt more then Cloud's Omnislash. After agonizing minutes he dropped to the ground unable to do anything more then breathe.   
:How could she control Lifestream like that? What is she?: Sephiroth was now able to think again but not without a blinding pain. As he sat up he shot a glare at Destiny. :I'll find out, somehow...:  
"Are you all right?" Destiny dropped to her knees beside Sephiroth. She examined his head until he smacked her hands away.  
"What do you mean 'are you all right?' You were the one who did this to me." He was surprised that she even gave a damn about his well-being.  
"I didn't mean to get you so bad." Destiny's face flushed a deep red. "I only did it so that you would stay with us. Can you forgive me?"  
Sephiroth groaned then replied, "Yes."   
Cloud's chin was the first to hit the ground. :He would have killed me.:  
"After I take a nap." With that Sephiroth laid back down and went instantaneously to sleep.  
"..............?" The group just looked at him in puzzlement.  
  
Later that day...  
"Man, I'm starving. I haven't eaten for..." Cloud cut off what he was about to say because of one reason; he had no idea of how long he had been in Lifestream.  
"Over 500 years." Destiny finished for him. "I'll go make some food." She left the room.  
Cloud and Tifa sat on one couch while Aeris and Sephiroth sat on another. They just stared at each other until Aeris could no longer take the silence.  
"Does anybody else's body feel weird? Kinda like you just got run through the rinse-cycle 23 times."  
"Yeah, like it's different then what you remember it being like." Tifa looked at her hand in thought. "Guess I just got used to having an old body instead of a young one."  
"I think it's just strange that we're back." Cloud shook his head. "I've only been alive a few hours and I already miss everyone."  
"I still can't believe Yuffie had so many kids." Tifa laughed. "Who knew Vincent had it in him." They shared in a laugh with Aeris and Sephiroth in the dark.  
"Yuffie and Vincent?" Aeris' eyes sparkled, "You must be joking." Tifa told the whole story of how they got together. Then they began to tell all the things Aeris missed. Like the time Nanaki (Red XIII) caught Cait Sith on fire with his tail or the time Barret had a little too much to drink on New Years Eve.  
Meanwhile Sephiroth remained quiet, keeping his eyes glued on some unseen item through the window. :Why did I forgive her? I should have killed her, that stupid...: His eyelids began to fell more and more heavy. Soon he was yawning and slowly drifting into sleep.  
"Yo, Sephiroth." He looked up at Aeris waving her hands in front of his face. "Time to eat, didn't you hear Destiny." She sighed and walked into the kitchen. They all ate in silence. If you could call gobbling and snarfing down food as quickly as it fell onto the plate quiet. Destiny felt a pang of regret for not making enough for an army.  
  
The next day...  
Tifa's crimson eyes opened only to be bombarded with light. When her new eyes finally adjusted to the light she swung her legs out of bed and looked ahead-  
-Only to see the blade of a sword barely miss her face. Surprised she stared stupidly at the blade that was now lodged into the bed.  
"S-Sephiroth! What the hell are you doing!?!" She shouted loud enough for the whole house to hear. Cloud was jolted out of sleep with shock and fell off the bed.  
"Lifestream can't protect you." He took another swing at Tifa and she managed to flip out of the way.  
"Stop it!" Cloud boomed, his eyes searched the room for a weapon but could not find one. Sephiroth continued to chase Tifa around the room. Finally she fell in an attempt to dodge the sword.  
"Wait!" She screamed unaware of the pantyshot she was giving Sephiroth. He paused in mid-slash and blushed. :What is he...?: Tifa's face went red with anger. :That pervert!: Quickly she lunched herself off the floor and kicked him in the face. Just as Sephiroth hit the floor Destiny and Aeris rushed in the door.   
"What happened?" Destiny's eyes went from person to person.  
"He attacked me and I kicked his ass!" Tifa cried out triumphantly.  
"You didn't kick my ass." Sephiroth groaned as he sat up. "You kicked my face." Blood trickled from his nose.  
"Yeah, after you were staring at my panties!" Tifa kicked him in the side and he just looked at her maliciously. "Well you did, why else would your nose be bleeding."  
"Because you kicked me in the face." He stood to face her.  
"Enough Sephiroth, do you want your ass kicked again?" Destiny intruded between them.  
"I did not-"  
"Shut up and face it." Aeris interjected.   
"But-"  
"Sephiroth, I was here the whole time. You got beaten." Cloud started to laugh. "By a girl!" He was howling with laughter now.  
"I can still kill you." Sephiroth lunged at Cloud but Lifestream got in the way. "Not again."  
"Sephiroth, I have put up barriers between you and the other three. You won't be able to touch them in anger either." She giggled, "But they can still hit you."  
"That's not fair." He threw the sword to the side. "They can beat on me but I can't touch them." He was seething with anger.  
"Bingo." She smirked. Sephiroth was about to yell but instead fell asleep.  
"What is with him?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.  
  
As soon as Sephiroth had woken up and the rest were dressed, Destiny took them downstairs. She walked up to a dusty door and unlocked it with a skeleton key that hung around her neck. Dust fell out of the open door. She walked inside and lit a few torches.  
Along the walls were all kinds of weapons. One of those weapons was the Buster Sword.  
"Hey my old sword! How did you get it?" Cloud held his old weapon in his hands for the first time in over 500 years.  
"I had to look around for it for a long time. Tifa and Aeris' weapons should be in here somewhere too." Destiny answered. Tifa found her Premium Heart in no time but Aeris took a little longer trying to find her Princess Guard. Sephiroth simply leaned against the wall.  
"This is great." Tifa said as she punched the air a few times. Destiny nodded and walked over to an empty wall. She took out her skeleton key and opened up a secret compartment. Inside was the Ultima Weapon, Cloud's final weapon.  
"Wow, you even got the Ultima Weapon? Incredible." Cloud gasped. Destiny took it from it's holder and spun it around so the handle faced Cloud. "You see to be very good with it."  
"I trained with it." Destiny admitted.  
"Then you keep it." Cloud replied.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. Besides I just got my Buster Sword back. I'll play with this for a while" He chuckled.  
"Great. Now do you all want some Materia?" Destiny went to open a second door within the room until Sephiroth's voice stopped her.  
"What about me? You don't think I'll fight without the Masamune." Sephiroth questioned.  
"I couldn't get the Masamune." She turned away, "Someone else has it."  
"Someone else!?" He yelled, "I'm the only one who can use it."  
"Well it's not my fault!" For once Destiny yelled back. "I couldn't get it from him."  
"From who?"  
"Titan. He wields it as if it were an extension to his own body." Destiny opened the door completely. "Take another sword off the wall. That's all I can offer for now. Then come in and get some Materia."  
Cloud stuck his head inside the door. "Damn, you got a lot of Materia." Inside it was Materia heaven. Even Yuffie had not been able to steal err- I mean find so much.  
"I have a sixth sense for finding it I suppose." Destiny began to gather her favorite Materia orbs and placed them onto her weapon and armor. She was wearing a top not unlike Tifa's except it was blue and had kimono-like sleeves. She had a double belt that was made out of black leather. Her black leather skirt had short-shorts under it. Black leather go-go boots came up to her knees and were lined with red ruby stones. She had not always dressed like this, she only began after the Crisis...  
  
After being geared up with Materia they set off to Midgar. Destiny's house was not far from it.  
"I still don't see why I have to come along." Sephiroth complained. "You meant to resurrect Barret, not me."  
"I suppose Lifestream had other ideas." Destiny replied flatly. "Besides from what you all talk about, I doubt that he would have been able to handle it." They came to the top of the hill they were on and the four newly resurrected people gasped.  
"Midgar, it's- it's healthy." Cloud finally managed to stutter.  
Aeris dropped to her knees and began to cry softly. Destiny sat beside her and began to comfort her. "It's okay, I just never thought that Midgar would return to the earth."  
"It's been like this for a while now. There is more that I want to show you." Destiny took the lead as the group walked into Midgar.  
:No more walls.: Cloud thought when they entered the city limits. Soon a building came into view. It was an old church that was no longer used for a church. Beautiful flowers were planted around the walls, ivy creeped up the sides and a blue pond was to the left side.  
"My old home!" Aeris exclaimed. She ran inside and was followed by the others. The inside was even more colorful then the outside. Every type of wild flower imaginable grew all over. It was not messy though, it looked like it had been well kept. Aeris' eyes shed tears of joy.  
"Can I help you?" A young girl walked out from behind a pillar timidly. Her shoulder length golden hair glistened in the light coming from the skylights.  
"We're just here to look around." Aeris replied.  
"Do you like it? I take care of this place." She grinned. "It used to be a real mess but I cleaned it up. You should have seen it, there was wild flowers everywhere."  
"Well you did a good job." Aeris smiled sweetly at the child.  
"Lotsa people come here now. But I don't think anybody likes it as much as you do." The little girl picked a flower from her garden and presented it to Aeris.  
"Thank you." She received it with gratitude. The petals were a pale rose-pink. Then they turned to black as if the color had been drained from them. "What-"  
Aeris was cut off by a sinister laugh coming from one of the open skylights...  
  
To be continued...  
There it is, chapter one. Yeah, I know it kinda sucks but oh well. Chapter two has a wicked cool fight scene so please R&R!  
Ryoko The Muse 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Cloud, Tifa, Sephiroth, or Aeris. I own everybody else though. Unless I put in a name of another character and I didn't realize. Anyway feel free to use my characters. Please e-mail me first though.  
CHAPTER 2: A NEW FOE  
  
The five looked up to see the source of the chilling laugh. A man no more than 25 years of age.  
A man wielding the Masamune.  
"Titan!" Destiny's pupils dilated in fear. She gazed at the short platinum hair that framed his handsome face. A face that was painted with a sadistic smile.  
"Oh, are you still alive?" Titan landed a few feet away from her. Destiny took a few involuntary feet backwards. "Strange, you dress like that weak blonde girl now. What's wrong, can't cope with her death?"  
Hot tears stung their way down Destiny's cheeks. Each a testament to the pain she had endured. "Sabreena wasn't weak!"   
"No more weak then the one you called Dion." Titan meant for his words to pierce the heart.  
Destiny overcame the fear that threatened to stop her heart and walked over to Titan.  
*SLAP*  
"Don't speak of them that way!" The tears continued. "You're the one responsible for their deaths. All of my friends..." Her hands clenched at her side then grabbed the Ultima Weapon that was strapped to her back. "Now you pay!" She took a slash at Titan.  
He easy dodged the attack made in anger. "If you want to play, then let's play outside." Titan flew out of the building with an angry Destiny in his wake. Once he came upon a large open space he landed again.  
Destiny took a fighting stance as the others caught up with her.  
"What are you doing?" Cloud asked as he drew his sword beside her.  
"Finishing this." Destiny's eyes glowed green. Mako green. An otherworldly essence surrounded her.  
"Not alone." Tifa positioned herself on Destiny's other side.  
"What would you have brought us back for if we didn't help you." Aeris joined in as well. Sephiroth walked to stand beside Aeris.  
"I want my sword back." He said simply. :So that I can pierce it through you. Perhaps increase the death toll as well.: He risked a glance at Cloud.  
"What do we have here?" Titan's eyebrows raised. "Have you assembled a new set of losers?"  
"I will bring you down myself." Destiny's eyes grew more intense. She was not herself. Her battle aura was nearly overwhelming. This was not the unconfident young girl who had brought back the four warriors, this was someone out for blood...  
Another swing with her blade connected with the Masamune. A deafening sound rang into the air, sparks exploded from the two blades. The clashes of the two mighty swords resonated in the air as they struck again and again. Destiny was not yielding to Titan's strength. There was a distant but aggressive look in her eyes.  
:She wasn't this good before.: Titan swung again this time connecting with the opposing blade. It went flying in the air then landed precious feet away from Destiny's hands. He smiled at his opportunity and cut through Destiny's right side. :Guess she wasn't that good this time.: He pointed the tip of the Masamune to her throat. "Give up. I'm more than ready to kill you." :No, resist. I want to see you suffer.:  
Destiny's eyes returned to normal and were caught in Titan's Mako eyes. "Then kill me." A single tear rolled down her cheek. She no longer feared death, she welcomed it. Soon she would not be able to handle the pain. :I'm sorry guys, I couldn't avenge you. But at least I'll be joining you soon.:   
Anymore thoughts she had were cut off by a flurry of Ice crystals that knocked Titan off balance, giving her enough time to roll and pick up her Ultima Weapon. Blood staining her clothing, her eyes began to unfocus.  
"Face me." Tifa stood at the source of the blast. Titan rushed her with the Masamune, she dodged out of the way. :That's easier. Maybe all that unexpected practice with Sephiroth paid off.: Tifa twisted in mid-dodge and kicked at Titan.  
Only to connect with air. "What the-" Tifa felt air swish behind. Acting more on reflex rather then on conscience thought, she immediately somersaulted and her feet met with Titan's chin. A soft blood splash kissed Tifa's leg. Titan's lip was bleeding, and he would have a rather sore jaw for the next few days. If he lived that long.  
Landing gently on the ground, Tifa turned to him once more.   
He wasn't there. "Huh!?" A blow from behind ended her voice. Hot blood streamed down her back. Tifa needed Cure, and fast.  
"Tifa!" Aeris' voice rang into the air, thick with panic.  
"Damn you!" Cloud's battle cry echoed into all that could hear. For a moment he matched blades with Titan. :This isn't getting me anywhere!: He lunged himself at Titan only to be shot back with a four powerful blasts of Ultima. He crippled to the ground. :Quadra Magic. Shit!:  
The next challenger stepped up. "Give me back my sword and I won't completely cut you to pieces for killing them." Sephiroth faced the young man. The cruelty in his voice returned. Eyes fierce with hatred bore into Titan's. There was something different in Titan's though.  
Cold-bloodedness. Bloodthirsty. Brutal. Mad.  
"Your sword?" Titan's face become as stoic as a statues', eyebrows knitted in thought. "Only I and my father can use this sword."  
"Father?" Sephiroth collided blades with Titan. "Who is your father?"  
"A great man who almost destroyed the planet. But that was over 500 years ago." Titan replied conversationally as they continued the duel. "Sephiroth, I think."  
"I am Sephiroth you fool!" Sephiroth landed a slice to Titan's left shoulder.  
A look of complete shock overwhelmed Titan's face. More from the knowledge then the blood that spattered on his face. "Then you must not get in my way!"   
Sephiroth was surprised by Titan's instant recovery and was caught off-guard for a second. Only a second but long enough for Titan to see his opening-  
-And Sephiroth's world suddenly compressed to the sword entering his torso and the sadistic smile beaming from his opponent. He dropped to the ground on his knees. Blank eyes unable to see much more then the spreading darkness. Sephiroth fell forward, driving the sword further into himself. It buried itself to the handle. All he could do was let his crimson blood drain from his body.  
"Even if it means your death." Titan stood over him still smiling. He bent down and ran a finger through the pool of blood that was growing quickly. Delicately he licked the blood from his finger, savoring the copper taste left in his mouth. Taking pleasure in his adversaries' pain.  
Aeris turned from Curing Tifa to witness the blood-tasting. Her own drained from her face in an instant. Titan turned to her, eyes cold and unreadable.  
"If any of them make it out alive, tell them I shall be waiting." He let loose another cruel smile. "I like having competition, however insignificant." With that he took to the sky and disappeared leaving the Masamune still in Sephiroth.  
Aeris' mind raced with fear and dread. Finally she pulled herself together and ran to Sephiroth's side.  
  
:I am going to die. Killed with my own sword, the wretched thing: Barely aware of his surrounding, only the absolute pain in his stomach. Sephiroth closed his eyes, he thought, for the last time.  
Until a new meaning of torture and pain filled his body. Opening his eyes, he saw Aeris pulling the Masamune out of his stomach.  
"Hold on." Aeris spoke. Sephiroth scarcely heard her words, but did none-the-less. He was in her lap now, she held him like a lover would. Sephiroth managed to make eye contact, although his vision was quickly surrendering to the Darkness. Sweetness and worry was all that he saw in her eyes.  
:She doesn't want me to die? Why not?: Sephiroth struggled to stay alive a little longer. :I remember a time when the same sword was through her.:  
Warm energy filled his open wound. Mending the flesh as is passed through him.  
:Lifestream.: He remembered the warm feeling, he never expected to feel it again after attempting to destroy the planet. :Why is she Healing me? Why doesn't she let me die like I did her?: So many questions.  
After serene moments he was able to hold himself up. Sephiroth looked deeply into Aeris' eyes. "Thank you." He still did not understand her kindness after all that he had done. :How can she save me when I had done the same to her. With more disastrous results: "Is everyone else all right?" Voice strained, eyes heavy he asked. :Must keep up the facade of giving a damn.:  
Aeris' eyes searched the area around her: Tifa was helping Cloud recover and Destiny had was staring off in the direction of Titan's departure. "They are now." Her eyes went back to Sephiroth. "Do you think you'll be okay?"  
"Yes." Sephiroth's eyelids grew too heavy for him to keep up so they closed.  
  
When Sephiroth awoke he was in his room once more. :Not my room, the girl's room.: He noted with distaste. He didn't like the thought of having to see Cloud alive once more, let alone having to be nice. Swinging his legs out of bed, Sephiroth clutched his raw wound.  
Sephiroth analyzed the patchwork that covered his injury. The blood was still seeping through. But it was more like a leaky faucet now, before it had been a river.   
"Shit!" He winced at the pain received after ripping the bandage off. Lifestream did a better job of healing him then he thought it would. There was only a deep cut instead of a sword through him. It would probably heal in a few days naturally, or a few shots of Cure. Sephiroth looked around for his Materia but it had been taken away. "Damn."  
His eyes widened at another weapon in the room. His Masamune. They had been stupid enough to leave it with him. :Excellent. Let's see how well Lifestream can hold up against the Masamune.: He felt the smooth surface with his opposite hand. Savoring the cold metal on his skin. It felt right. Sephiroth turned to the door but saw something else of interest.  
Aeris. She was slumped over the desk beside the bed. Asleep no doubt. :Soon she will sleep forever.: Sephiroth stalked up behind her, raising the Masamune above his head, brining it down with full force-  
-And came to a standstill. A voice came into his mind.  
~Why is she here?~ The voice was distinctly feminine. It got his mind working.  
:Why... I don't know.: Curiosity overwhelmed his desire to kill the Centra. :Why would she stay with me. I could kill her! And I almost did.: He placed the blade onto the bed. :She must be a fool. Or have a death wish.: Sephiroth watched her back raise and fall as she breathed softly. The few memories he possessed of her returned. Aeris had always been kind, laughing, smiling. She was always kind and caring.   
~Why?~  
:Because she can be. She puts others before herself.: Sephiroth chuckled a little. :Nothing like me. She's a fool for caring, it makes you weak.: He regained the blade once more, this time standing so that he could see her face contort with pain as the blade entered her once more. He had been denied that the first time. Once again he raised the blade.  
But could not bring it down. Aeris looked so happy in her slumber. Unaware that she was on the brink of death. :She's so happy. For no reason.: The One Winged Angel thought for a moment. :Perhaps she's happy to be alive, to be able to see her friends again. Her friends... What is it like. I've always had people who feared and respected me, but never friends. Is that why she's happy?:  
"Is it because you have friends? Someone to care for. Someone to live for?" Sephiroth's voice was a mere whisper.  
Aeris stirred then mumbled in her sleep. "Yes. Life is more fulfilling with friends." Sephiroth was taken back with her words. He had often heard that people will talk back to you in their sleep but it had never happened to him before.  
~By making a friend, you defeat an enemy.~ The voice returned. Sweet and honest.  
:Has my life been so meaningless? Have I gone down the wrong path? I only wanted to feel power, to have power. Was that so wrong?: Blinking rapidly he sat on the bed and gazed a Aeris. :Would she ever be my friend? No you idiot. You were the one who killed her, she could never forgive you. Don't be weak. If you depend on others they'll only let you die.: Secretly though he began to wish differently.  
"Could you ever forgive me?" Sephiroth waited patiently for a response but none came. The Masamune was now on the ground. :She'd never forgive you. You've only brought her unhappiness and pain. All this body has done to her was give her more reasons to give up forever.: He looked longingly at his hand. Expecting to see a scar that had long stayed on his hand, he had got it when he was a child. But there was no scar. :What? That's right, I have a new body.: Once again, a new side of him donned. :Maybe I don't have to remain enemies. Destiny keeps me here. Even if she didn't mean to resurrect me. Perhaps with this new body I can start a new life. One with friends.: Sephiroth caught himself staring at her again.  
Aeris looked peaceful and happy, but somehow uncomfortable. :D'uh! She's sleeping on a desk.: He slapped his head at his own stupidity. Sephiroth calmly strode over to her and bent over to pick her up. And hesitated. What if she woke up in his arms. Would she attack him, or scream? :Risk it. A friend would.: Gently he took her into his arms and brought her to the bed. Like a cherry blossom falling onto water, he placed her onto the bed. Covering her with the blankets he smiled a true smile.  
Now it was his turn to watch her.  
  
Aeris ran through her dream world in panic. She was alone. Only the darkness kept her company.  
"Help!" She cried into black. Nothing happened for what seemed like hours. Finally she collapsed onto the ground sobbing. A warm hand fell upon her shoulder. Looking up she saw Sephiroth. Instead of his usual cold mask, he wore a kind smile. He gave his hand to her in assistance. Somehow she gladly took it. "Thank you."  
Sephiroth pulled her closer. "I should thank you, you saved me." Aeris blushed deeply into the darkness but she made no attempt to shy away. "Can I ask a great favor of you?" His voice deep and calming.  
"Yes." Aeris snuggled closer to his chest. Feeling warmth and contentment.  
"Forgive me. Please." Sephiroth pulled her from him and gazed into her eyes. Arms still intertwined.  
"You want to be forgiven?" Aeris asked only one question.  
"Yes, more then anything. I want to leave the hatred behind. I want to start anew." Sephiroth brought her close once more, still looking into her eyes. Almost into her soul. "Perhaps even, with you."  
Aeris could only blush intensely for a moment. Then truth spoke. "I forgive you Sephiroth." Sephiroth smiled again, then leaned in closer. Close enough in fact, to feel her breath.   
Until he kissed her.  
  
Aeris woke up with a start. Sephiroth had kissed her in her dream.   
Sephiroth, the man who had killed her in cold blood. She breathed heavily as the dream became more and more remembered. :I forgave him? Why? I'm nice to him but... Could I forgive him?: Words of her mother came back to her.  
"Dreams are windows into the future. Never take them for granted." She had said. Aeris was too young to understand then, but she did now.  
:Forgiveness comes with the desire to be forgiven. Could he want to be forgiven?: Aeris had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not realize where she was.  
In Sephiroth's bed. Alone thankfully. Her eyes searched the room and found Sephiroth. He was watching her.  
"What am I doing in your bed?" Aeris asked, almost afraid of the answer.  
"When I woke up after the battle with Titan you were asleep on the desk. You looked uncomfortable so I moved you to the bed. Is that all right?" Worry was in his voice all though he tried to hide it. He also made a point NOT to tell her he was going to kill her.  
"Yeah, it's okay." :Did I fall asleep after we brought him into his room. I wanted to make sure he didn't bleed to death.:  
"Aeris can I ask you something?" Sephiroth became serious.  
"Yes, feel free to." Aeris' dream replayed in her mind.  
"Could you ever forgive me?" Sephiroth seemed so sincere, he couldn't even make eye contact.  
:"Dreams are windows into the future.": Aeris could even hear her mother's voice. "I could forgive you. But you would have to want to be forgiven."  
"I do. More then anything." Sephiroth managed to bring his eyes to her. He had never before had trouble meeting people eyes before, why now?  
"Then you are forgiven." Aeris' cheeks streamed with tears. Only of joy. She had finally and forever killed an enemy.  
"Thank you!" Sephiroth got up a little too quickly and became dazed. He stumbled for a moment.  
"Careful!" Aeris rushed to catch him but found herself falling back onto the bed with his weight on her. Both blushed horribly once recovered from the shock.  
"S-sorry!" Sephiroth stammered. He was so close to her. The sweet smell of her hair drifted to his nose. Overcoming the large amount of embarrassment he felt right now, he stood up. "I tripped."  
"You're bleeding again." Aeris rushed from the bed and grabbed the bandaging kit Destiny had left there. He was all ready sitting on the bed waiting. "I'll patch you up." And so she did.  
:What soft hands. Caring hands. Do friends do this for each other too?: Sephiroth wondered to himself.   
"There, all done." Aeris stepped back and examined her handiwork. Even more well done then it had been before.  
"Thank you." Sephiroth said.  
"No problem, it wouldn't be very good to let a new friend bleed to death." Aeris replied. "Anyway I'm gonna go back to my room now, I'm still tired."  
Suddenly Sephiroth lunged. Aeris closed her eyes and expected Lifestream to do it's work, but instead found Sephiroth's arms around her. "Huh?"  
"Good night." Was all he could stammer out. Sephiroth hadn't expected his body to do that. She hugged back.  
"Good night." Aeris broke the embrace and left the room. Smiling to herself.  
  
Tifa and Cloud sat on the porch in each others arms, watching the sunset. Color splashed into another color creating waves striking beauty. The sun was making a final stand against the azure might. Violet and gold began to join the azure. Soon the sun was defeated leaving the sky the deepest of all blues. Swearing to return the next morning.  
"It's so lovely." Stated Tifa. Could in the romantic atmosphere she sighed, nuzzling her head closer to his chest.  
"Not nearly as lovely as you." Cloud grinned.  
"Never change, do you." Tifa replied sweetly. She shivered from the cold.  
"How do you feel about all this?" He asked calmly.  
"About being resurrected, I guess I'm happy to be alive again." Tifa's face became worried. "But I get the feeling Destiny hasn't told us everything yet."  
"She's all ready asleep so we'll ask her tomorrow. Titan seemed even more cold then Sephiroth. It's probably not a good thing."   
"I just hope we'll be able to defeat him. We may need more help..." Tifa sighed again, but for different reasons.  
"Let's go inside." Cloud gathered Tifa in his arms. She giggled as though this was the first time it had happened. He carried her right up to the door of their room. He opened it and stepped through. Playfully he threw her onto the bed and shut the door.  
"My, my. Aren't we aggressive today." Tifa smirked.  
Cloud lay in the bed next to her. Igniting passion with a single kiss. "I was just going to do something about your being cold...."  
  
Destiny lay in her bed. Alone as always. The others probably thought she was asleep by now. But she was far from it, she couldn't stop thinking about the days events.  
:Titan was much stronger then before. I should have anticipated that. I am so stupid sometimes.: Destiny sighed. :And why did I lose control like that, I didn't even feel like I was the one moving my body. I'll never be able to avenge my friends at this rate.: Tears streamed down her face like old scars being reopened. :Why was I the only one to survive? Why was I the weak link?:  
Destiny thought back on her friends. :Sabreena, Dion. They were going to get married after our work was over. Taliana, she was going to travel. Dirk, he was so in love with Taliana. They would have been so happy together. Yeah, if they weren't dead.: The tears did not stop. :And I let them down. All of them. Their lives were in my hands and I let them slip through. Why can't I be stronger? Why did the Crises have to happen?:  
A lonely self-hating girl cried herself to sleep that night.  
  
To be continued...  
Whoo-hoo chapter two is done! Thank so much for the great reviews! You made me want to keep writing this story. I tried to write more of what the characters are thinking. Sephiroth really wants to change (in my story at least.) so that's why he is acting out of character so often.   
Preview: In Chapter three we find out why Sephiroth has that annoying little habit of falling asleep when he gets mad and who the voice is. What is the Crises and how is it tied in with Destiny's self-loathing? And Titan shows up again and finds something to play with(remember that he is sadistic so it can not be a good thing). Well hope I didn't spoil too much for you!  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Tifa, Cloud, Aeris, Sephiroth, Red XIII, or any other characters mentioned that are from Final Fantasy 7. I own everybody else though, so na na na na na(giggles childishly). Feel free to use my characters, just e-mail me first.  
CHAPTER 3: ECHOES OF MEMORIES  
  
The next morning everybody was awake shortly after dawn. One by one they filed down to the breakfast table. Destiny had awoken before all of them and cooked a small meal. Silence was the only dialogue between them. Each person was thinking about his or her problems.  
At last Tifa took it upon herself to start a conversation. "How did you get caught up in Titan's web?"  
Immediately Destiny dropped her fork. A look of sorrow on her face. "A friend asked my to help the world. I didn't know what I was getting myself into at the time, I didn't know how much I was going to loose."  
"What do you mean 'loose?'" Aeris questioned. She too had a thirst for knowledge.  
"I lost my world. My friends died right in front of me-" Destiny's shoulder shook with unleashed tears. "And it was all my fault!" She wailed in sorrow. Collapsing onto the table she cried.  
"Easy, calm down." Aeris comforted her. "Tell us what you can."  
"It all began many years ago..."  
  
~Flashback~  
A young woman desperately searched in vain for a place to spend the night. She couldn't bare another night in the unforgiving cold. She was pregnant and wouldn't risk the health of the baby. Numerous times she begged an inn owner to let her spend the night in even the most tiny room, even if it wasn't for guests. Each time she was rejected without a place to stay. Last night she half-slept against a chimney in hopes of keeping the baby warm. The soon-to-be mother had chosen a bad place to find, she was in Thoron, the city of thieves.  
Half dead, she staggered her way to a doorstep. She wasn't aware of who's it was, or even if anybody was there. She simply collapsed and shut her eyes.  
  
A feeling of warmth invaded her senses, giving her the comfort she longed for so. She opened her eyes and turned her head. Her sight was blurred but she could make a figure out that sat beside her.  
"Are you all right?" A male voice sifted into her ears like the tide.  
"Yes." Speaking hurt her throat terribly.  
"It doesn't look like it." He thought for a moment, "Or sound like it. Can you tell me your name?"  
"Savanna." She croaked.   
"Well Savanna, you look like you are in need of some serious health care." He replied softly.  
Savanna was sure he would throw her out of his house now. Who would want to look after a pregnant woman who has no ties with you. She attempted to stand up but was held back by gentle hands.  
"No, stay." He said. "I, Albert, will nurse you back to health. You have an unborn child that needs protection."  
"You would help me?" Savanna gazed into his eyes.  
"Yes, I promise." Albert answered.  
  
Albert did as he had promised. After a few weeks they had even become good friends. It turned out Savanna had drifted to a rich part of town, unmolested by the bandits and cutthroats that lived so close. Albert had a young daughter that was only two years old. Her name was Sabreena. Her mother had died during childbirth. Savanna aided Albert with the girl when she was strong enough to stand.   
Soon Savanna was well again and was able to leave. As she neared the door Albert stood in her way.  
"Where are you going?" Albert asked in a strong tone.  
"I am well once more." Tears came to her eyes, she didn't really want to leave. She had grown to love him in the short time they were together. "I must not be a burden."  
"You are no burden." Albert replied, taking a few cautious steps towards her. "You help me with Sabreena." He reasoned.  
"I have nothing to give you in return for your kindness." She tried to press further. Completely ignoring his comment.  
"You drive the loneliness from my heart." Albert held her by the shoulders. "I want you to stay, if only for Sabreena's sake. I love you."  
Savanna had fallen into his arms in a flurry of tears then. And once in them, she never left them.   
  
Years past and they grew only more deeply in love. Savanna raised Sabreena as if she were her own daughter. Albert took immediately to the son Savanna gave birth to days after his confession.  
The son, they named Titan. He was strong, even from birth. Savanna said it was because of his father. A man she had a one night stand with, a handsome man with platinum hair.   
Savanna later confessed that the man was Sephiroth. When Albert asked how that could be possible, since Sephiroth died almost five-hundred years ago. She told the story of how she had asked to be sealed away for all time, after finding out Sephiroth's plans to destroy the world. She did not want to bare the child of him, afraid that he would find out and twist the boy into a smaller version of himself. She had been sealed away but had been unsealed by a disruption in Lifestream.  
Albert still loved the child as his own and the child flourished under the love. Titan and Sabreena, although not real siblings, had always had sibling rivalry. This carried on for seven years, until Savanna and Albert had a child once more. A girl they named Destiny. Unfortunately Savanna became gravely ill short months after Destiny's birth. The reasons for her illness was that she did not heal after childbirth. Savanna died in the loving embrace of Albert.  
~End Flashback~  
  
"What!" Screamed Aeris, "Titan is your brother!"  
"Half-brother, actually." Destiny wiped tears from her face then continued. "After my Mother's death my Father couldn't handle having his true love die, so he committed suicide. He left us to his brother. His brother wasn't half the man my Father was, he hit Sabreena and Titan. Then one day Titan hit him back, and hard. In a rage, uncle cast him out. Sabreena unable to leave her brother in the cold, left as well with me. By now I was about two years old."  
"That is a horrible thing to do to children." Tifa thought aloud. "Sorry, please continue."  
"After a few weeks on the streets of Thoron Titan became involved in street-fighting. Sabreena begged him to stop but he wouldn't. He blamed me for our Mother's death, even tried to kill me while Sabreena was sleeping. Sabreena didn't want me to get hurt so she left Titan behind and set out for a new city, we found Midgar." She closed her eyes for a moment. "Titan on the other hand took our leaving him as an ultimate betrayal and lost all humanity. I don't really know what happened to him in the years that followed but it couldn't have been kind."  
Destiny sighed and took a drink of water from her cup then continued. "Sabreena raised me as best she could. Then about fifteen years later Titan reappeared babbling something about Black Materia. We didn't know it then but he was out to destroy the world. When we figured out what he was going to do, we assembled a group of people and tried to stop him. That was called the Crises..."  
  
~Flashback~  
"Demon's Gate!" Sabreena attacked her once brother with her final Limit Break. He took the damage and laughed. :What is he?: She panted, out of breath. Her team wouldn't last much longer, he would win. Her heart could barely sustain her spirit after Dion was killed.  
"Weak! You must do much better then that!" Titan swung the Masamune at her, connecting with her stomach. Deep red blood gushed from the wound, she couldn't fight anymore.  
"Sabreena!" Destiny wailed. She stood up and limped over to her sister. She lifted Sabreena's head onto her lap, blonde hair flowed off her lap. "Please open your eyes, don't leave me." For the first time in years Destiny cried.  
"Destiny?" Sabreena's voice was a mere whisper. "Don't let him win, keep fighting..." Sabreena closed her eyes again, for the final time. All Destiny could do was cry over her sister's body, clutching onto memories.  
  
Dirk crawled over to Taliana with his good arm, the other had been cut so deeply even Cure didn't work all that well. He knew he was going to die.  
"Taliana." He coughed up a little blood.  
"Dirk, it's getting really dark." Taliana replied. "I don't know if I'm coming out of this fight."  
"I love you." Dirk managed to look into her eyes. "I just wanted you to know that."  
Taliana smiled faintly, "I love you too." With the little strength she had left she reached out for his hand and held it. Together they passed into Lifestream.  
  
Destiny wasn't aware of how long she had been crying until a sword tapped her shoulder.  
"Give up?" Titan glared daggers at her. Destiny stood and met his gaze.  
"Never." She said simply. He raised the blade to her neck until a violent shake knocked him off balance. Taking the opportunity she was given, Destiny ran a few feet away from him but he quickly regained his balance and chased after her. A green-blue tendril shot up in front of him.  
Lifestream. It was erupting all over. The cave the Crises had taken place in would collapse in on itself soon. The energies from the fight must have caused Lifestream to flare.  
Destiny ran full force for the opening, only to see Titan fly past her. :Must go faster!: She ran faster then she had ever run in her life.   
Only to be eaten whole by a hole that opened in the ground. Destiny splashed into Lifestream and began to sink.  
~End Flashback~  
  
"I woke up untold days later, close to my house." Destiny's Mako eyes searched the faces of her comrades for a moment. "All my wounds had healed. Strangely enough I went into Lifestream with brown hair and chestnut eyes but came out looking like this." She looked at a strand of her iced blue hair in wonder. "Still can't figure it out."  
"You were in Lifestream for days and came out alive?!" Cloud's jaw dropped to the ground. "I fell in and almost died."  
"Like I said, I don't understand it." Destiny said calmly. "Everyone was dead, except me. And it was all my fault." Again, she cried.  
"Stop it!" Cloud stood up, much resembling a drill sergeant. "You fought as best you could didn't you?" Destiny nodded. "And it's not like you sided with the enemy at the end. So what's the problem?"  
"They are dead! I could've saved them!" Destiny rose to meet him. "I still have a final attack that I didn't use." Tears fell from her eyes. "I could have used Lady Death, but I didn't. It would have killed me in the process, but they would have lived. I'm so weak, one life for four." She collapsed onto the floor.  
"No," Cloud sat next to her. "You aren't weak, or at fault for your friends deaths, Titan is. You were strong enough to live long enough to resurrect us, and to challenge Titan." He drew Destiny to his shoulder for comfort.  
"I don't even know why I was able to do that." She sobbed into his shoulder.  
"You seem strong enough, let it go." Sephiroth spoke.  
"I can't let it go, not until I avenge their deaths." Destiny turned her head enough to look him in the eyes.  
~You need not kill yourself in the process.~ This time the female voice spoke to them all. ~ I suppose it's time to reveal myself~ She gave the impression in her voice that she shrugged. Slowly a blue mist began to encircle a dim silhouette. Blonde hair began to form, and then a body.  
"Sabreena!" Destiny all but leapt into Sabreena's arms. Sabreena smoothed Destiny's hair as she had so many times before.  
"This is important, I can't stay in this form for long, so please listen carefully." Sabreena told them all. "Sephiroth, I was the person who was talking to you in your mind."  
"Really." He raised an eyebrow, trying not to get angry. "You were listening in on my thoughts, huh. For how long?"  
"Since you were resurrected." She replied sweetly.  
Sephiroth blushed horribly, "W-why?"  
"Because you have bee given a second chance at life. The life you led before wouldn't allow passage into Lifestream. I'm also responsible for the Rage-Sleep spell." Sabreena seemed to enjoy his discomfort.  
"That isn't fair." Sephiroth grumbled under his breath.  
Sabreena ignored him and faced Destiny. "You must be wary of the Ultima Sword you have. It is able to control the bearer, control them through their emotions. Think with your head, not with your emotions."  
"If you say so." For the first time in a long time, Destiny had a true smile on her face.   
"Why are you here? No offense but you are supposed to be dead." Piped in Cloud.  
"Upon death I have been chosen to remain in the space between Life and Lifestream. I am a Guardian. As a guardian I am a keeper of secrets and a protector." Sabreena sighed. "Though my power is not infinite, I can only do so much..." She trailed off. "Destiny has also been infused with powers like mine, that's why your eyes and hair are different colors. You are a Guardian as well, though you are a living one."  
"I am..?" Destiny was taken back slightly. "I am." She spoke with more confidence this time. "I am a Guardian, and I will protect the world!" Her ego soared.  
"Good." Sabreena smiled sweetly. "And don't blame yourself for the past."  
"You would forgive me?" A surprised reaction from Destiny spilled from her mouth.  
"There is no need, you have done nothing wrong." The Guardian spoke reassuringly. "There is one more thing, find two more warriors to help you." She pulled a map from her belt. "I have chosen the two I found to be most reliable and strong. Find them and confront Titan." Her expression became grave. "Our brother intends to use the Black Materia. Once you defeat him, destroy it. This can not be allowed to happen again." Sabreena's body was quickly dissolving into the blue mist once more. "See that you all come out alive as well."   
And then she was gone.  
  
  
Titan sat on his throne made of black jade, stirring a glass of wine idly in his hand. Staring intently into his scrying mirror (a mirror able to see and hear other people) at the would-be warriors. :Feh, they'll never defeat me. But it is fun to watch them struggle.: He chuckled to himself until a vision came upon the mirror.  
Sabreena.  
She was taking human form. "No..." He hissed. This isn't supposed to happen, he's supposed to be the winner. He wasn't expecting help from the Otherworld for them. This was NOT a good thing. He watched the exchange and became very angry.  
In a rage he smashed the glass on the floor, spreading red wine all over the floor. His eyes glowed with a hatred even feared in the Seven Hells. After much destruction and senseless violence Titan managed to calm himself from his killing-rage. A thought came to him that made his blood-lust disappear. He walked over to his weapon collection and pulled out his favorite pair of fighting gloves, ones with small spikes on the knuckles, perfect for pain and blood. He rubbed his sore chin and smiled, exposing long canine teeth much like fangs.  
Concentrating for a moment, Titan opened a portal to Destiny's house...  
  
"It will take days to get to them!" Cloud yelped after examining the map. "Hey, this is Cosmo Canyon. Do you think she means Red XIII?"  
"Doesn't it say?" Tifa looked over his shoulder. "Hey the other place is where Yuffie's hometown is."  
"It doesn't say..." Cloud inspected the map for the third time. Unbeknownst to him a silent portal had opened and a figure had stepped through. Tifa's scream tore his attention away from the map.   
Titan stood there with Tifa draped over his hand, he had punched her. Tiny trails of blood trickled down his hand, he savored every drop of pain he had inflicted upon her. Before anyone could react, much less think, Titan grabbed Tifa by the waste and brought her back into the portal with him. Leaving everyone else in shock.  
"Tifa!" Cloud managed to cry out. "Where did he take her!" He looked wildly around the room.  
"Shit. We better get the others quickly." Destiny whispered. She opened a portal much the same as Titan's. "Go in."   
"What about Tifa!?!" Cloud roared.  
"I don't know where Titan is right now. Our best chance is to find the others and challenge him." Destiny replied, although it was more a command.  
"But he'll hurt her." He screamed. "Don't let her die too!"  
*SMACK*  
Destiny backhanded him in the face, she had regained some of her courage. "If you keep fighting me she will die for sure. Now are we gonna find the others and rescue her or are we gonna let her die while we're fighting?"  
Cloud could only look away, he didn't like it but she was right. "Let's go then."  
  
The other side of the portal led to Cosmo Canyon, it was still dark in the Canyon. The group walked up the stairs, little had changed. They reached the top then a red shadow snarled and jumped Cloud.   
"What are you doing here?" It growled. It's red paws held Cloud to the ground. Holding the intruder was easier then it looked.  
Cloud on the other hand recognized his attacker and did not try to get away. "Red XIII, it's me, Cloud."  
"Foolish, Cloud died hundreds of years ago." Although Nanaki kept a cool exterior he was taken back by the name. He hadn't been called that since the last of his friends from the fight for the planet against Sephiroth died. "Don't you dare use his name."  
"Red it's me! Dumb hairball." Cloud used an old nickname from Nanaki's past. No one could have known that except for the people who were there.  
Nanaki sniffed Cloud then immediately he stepped off of Cloud. "Sorry. I though you were dead." Nanaki eyed him up and down with his enhanced night vision.  
"I was, until Destiny resurrected me."  
"Destiny, no such thing."   
"Excuse me, there may be no such thing, but there is a such person." Destiny was a little pissed. Nanaki's red eyes went from face to face until it settled on Sephiroth.   
"Sephiroth!" He lunged again, attacking Sephiroth. Aeris voice stopped his fangs from settling into Sephiroth's throat.  
"Stop!" She cried. "It's okay, he's with us."  
"With you? Impossible."  
"Believe it buster. He's been given a second chance by Lifestream." Destiny was getting more cocky by the minute.  
"I see." Nanaki got off his prey once more.   
"Who is it?" A strong female voice came into their ears. A female version of Red XIII came into the dim light.  
Nanaki flashed a toothy grin at her, "Old war buddies..."  
  
To be contiued...  
You have just finished reading chapter three, feel special. Hope that answers some questions you had. It was more of a plot explainer then an action chapter, the next one will be though. PLEASE REVIEW!!! If I get a good reponse I'll do a group pic of the characters and put it up, tell me if it's a good idea.  
Preview: The warriors must get the two fighter to come with them but will it be that easy? Tifa seems to be having troubles herself... Damn that evil Titan.  
Ryoko The Muse 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Tifa, Cloud, Red XIII, Aeris, Sephiroth or Yuffie so don't sue me. ll you would get is half a stick of gum and a cat.  
Note: A Finale Limit Break comes after a Final Limit Break. It's kinds like a final strike adn drains all the energy form the person using it. Anywho, keep reading^_^  
Warning!!!: If you can't handle blood and guts, torture and cruelty... Please turn back now. No use wasting your time then flaming me because you think I'm a sick fuck. I'm just trying to get the sadistic part of Titan's personality out.  
CHAPTER 4: OF PRIDE, TORTURE, AND LOVE  
  
Within an hour the entire scenario had been explained to Nanaki and his lifemate Lionara. He took in it with a calmness he had not possessed in the last battle for the world. In the time Cloud and the others had last seen him, some of his rich red hair had been sprinkled with silver hairs. His eyes spoke of great wisdom and time. He was surely not the teenage minded hero Cloud remembered him as.  
Nanaki made an attempt to speak but was cut off by Lionara. "I and Nanaki are not as young as we once were." She gave a sigh. "We have children but the are just that: children. Hardly old enough to defend the world." Her bluntness had taken them all by surprise, she was surely not a lady of mild words. "If this were to happen ten years from now-"  
"But it is not." Two more red lion-like creatures entered the room. They looked much like Red XIII when the battle for the world happened. The male spoke. "We must go, all of Cosmo Canyon, no, the world rests on our partaking of this battle."  
"Never, you are still a child. You would parish in a moment." Lionara growled at her cub. "Ocelot rethink your words."  
"I will not, Mother." Ocelot openly opposed his mother. "Trusted friends of Father's have come to us seeking a favor. Father has told me the stories, we owe Cloud a lifedebt. I will pay the price, even if it means my death."  
"Yes, Mother. I too shall go, we must protect the world." The female, Lynx said. She sat on her haunches in stubbornness.  
"You will not." Lionara gave them both the look of ice.  
"Lionara, I was not much older then these two when I set off to save the world. I believe these two can manage." Red XIII spoke in a strong voice.  
"They are our children, and they will not. So help me I'll slay anyone who thinks differently." Once again she donned a heart-stopping glare.   
Nanaki knew when he was defeated, she *had* killed others for the sake of her cubs before. "Very well, I regret that I can not send help with you." For once his voice cracked with unshed emotions. The twins started to make an argument but were silenced with the extra large flame emanating from their Mother's tail.  
"Understood. I regret that as well." Destiny was the first to stand and head for the door. "I will not hold it against you." She left the room. The others followed her with melancholy looks painted on their faces.   
A few moments later Destiny and the others were at the fire pit attempting to open a portal but could not. "I don't understand... This has never happened before." She began to sense the Lifestream around her.  
There was too much! The Lifestream swirling around her was almost overwhelming to her senses. She unhinged herself from sensing Lifestream.   
"I have to be out of the city to open a portal." Destiny reported.  
"Let's go." Cloud eagerly rushed to the outside world. The others trailed behind him.  
  
Ocelot crept from his room. His paws gingerly touched the floor, he held his breath. :I have to go with them.: He thought. :To hell with what Mother and Father say, better that I die in battle then die and my knees.: His nimble passed through the hallway without a sound, just as he was taught. Soon he was at the stairway leading to were the warriors had been minutes ago. He relied on the darkness to shield his presence.  
It wasn't enough. A powerful shadow leapt onto him, pinning him back-down. "Ocelot..." It was his twin sister Lynx.  
"Lynx, please." He pleaded. She stepped off him quickly, which had surprised him. He expected a torrent on claws and teeth keeping him in Cosmo Canyon. "What-"  
Lynx placed a paw to his mouth, silencing him. "Quiet, I can only cover for you for so long." In the dim light made by their flaming tails he could see the tears forming in her eyes. She never cried. "Good luck." She removed her paw and nuzzled him in sibling love. The soft hair on his muscled chest rose in an unmistakable sign of pride.  
"Thanks." Ocelot turned to reach the others, leaving Cosmo Canyon behind him.  
  
"This is taking a lot longer then a expected." Destiny tried once more to open the portal. She heard footsteps approaching them just as she succeeded.  
"I'm coming." Ocelot stood nobly. The others just nodded and leapt through the portal.  
  
It was worse then being raped.   
The twisted sexual excitement Titan got from torturing Tifa. :Mustn't cry out.: Tifa thought desperately. She clung on to her sanity through it all. He had shackled her arms above her head, causing her already bleeding stomach to seep more life-essence. :If I cry out he will win.: She could not help but let her shaking body continue to shake in a cruel contortion of pain. Titan was beginning to wear her down.  
:She won't cry out... Amusing: Titan mused to himself as he realized his tortures were not having the effect on her that did on most. "Tsk, tsk. You're no fun are you." He smiled fiendishly. "Perhaps I have to bring out more-" He though for the right words. "-Intricate forms of pleasure." Pleasure only to him.  
"Do- do your worst." Tifa could barely speak the words through the agony. Her body felt like a thousand needles had been stuck into her. And in one case of torture, they had.  
His eyebrows raised in surprise. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her sore wounds roughly, which produced a small whimper from the back of her throat. "I've never had a playtoy as stubborn as you. Why don't you cry out when it hurts?" He dug a finger into her seeping wound. Waves of new pain ran through her already worn body, still she did not cry out.  
Titan sighed with animosity, "Really, I thought you would be a lot more fun then this." He forced his lips on hers, taking them without any regard for her bleeding bottom lip. Instead he seemed to enjoy it all the more. His hands moved over her body to scrape and tear already battered flesh. Finally after excruciating moments of pain and ravished lust on Titan's part, he broke away.  
"There." He gave a sadistic grin at her pained expression. "That is a pleasure." Then she did something no other playtoy had ever done before-  
-Tifa spit directly into his right eye.  
"I've had more fun kissing rattlesnakes." Tifa managed to say in a anguished voice. "Bite me."  
Titan's face grew red with rage. Never had one defied him so, he would make her pay. Soon she began to scream.   
Scream until her throat could no longer harbor a whisper.  
  
The group, desperate for time arrived at Wutai. Cloud had been acting strangely for the past ten minutes. His panic grew for his captive Tifa.  
"Hurry up, please." Cloud tried not to sound harsh, but it didn't work.  
"Do you have any idea where the last warrior could be?" Destiny asked. She understood his rush.  
"We could try the tower of Gods." Aeris tried.  
"Good enough-" Whatever Cloud was about to say was cut off by a body being hurled past him. He stared with wide eyes at the source.  
A guy about Destiny's age. His short brown hair cut in a mushroom cut was plastered to his head with sweat, a red headband kept it from his eyes. He breathed heavily and glared at the burly man he had thrown out.  
"You son of a bitch!" The man, obviously drunk, yelled at him. He took another lunge at the red headbanded fighter. Before anyone even saw his hands move the drunk man was pinned against a near by drum, ninja stars held him from moving. The red one ran at him with speed almost inhuman and sucker punched him in the gut. The drunk immediately passed out.  
"No grabbing at the waitresses." The victorious one said smugly as he brushed off his knuckles.  
"That was great!" A blonde girl ran out of the bar and jumped into his unwilling arms. "You sure are wonderful!" She tried to lean up for a kiss but was shafted when he turned his head to the side. Upon his movement he saw the travelers. He pried the girl off him and greeted them.  
"Hello, I'm Seth. Can I help you?" He asked.  
Destiny was caught up in his voice, his movements, him. She blushed furiously when he spoke to her. "Uh, do you have any fighters here?" Her words sounded forced to remain calm.  
"Sure do!" Seth replied enthusiastically, trying to ignore the rush he got by looking at Destiny. "You're looking at the best in all of Wutai."  
Cloud broke any thing Destiny was about to say. He explained their situation and what they needed. For some reason Seth did not look surprised.  
"I've been waiting for you guys." Seth chuckled, "You took long enough."  
"How did you know-" Destiny began until the blonde girl cut her off.  
"My Seth has premonitions in his dreams." She smothered him with pride, and arms. He got a disgusted look on his face and pried her off again.  
"So are we leaving now." Though his voice was calm, his eyes held a desperation that said: get me away from her!!!  
"Yes. Open a portal Destiny." Cloud was becoming more and more anxious. He was close to Tifa, so knowing she was in the hands of that sadistic bastard Titan must have made him more then edgy. She did as commanded and they were at Destiny's house within seconds.  
  
Upon arriving they found a letter on the table. It read:  
  
Weak ones,  
I have your beloved Tifa and have grown tired of her already. I expected her voice to last longer than that. Come to the snow field outside of Thoron and I shall give you a chance to get her back. But beware if you lose I shall paint the white snow red with your blood.  
Titan  
  
"It's written in blood. That sick fuck." Seth mused. He was having a hard time keeping his concentration on the note and not Destiny.  
"Let's go." Cloud said rigidly. "Destiny."  
She nodded and opened a portal once more, this time to the snow field. To meet Titan once more.  
  
He was waiting.  
A sick grin pasted on his face as a bleeding Tifa sat on her knees at his feet. Her arms were bound behind her back, although even if they weren't she didn't have the strength to run.  
"So you come." He greeted them warmly.  
"Give her back." Cloud could barely contain his anger. He was seething poison from his very essence.  
"Get her." Titan challenged. They engaged in head-on combat, fist to blade. Cloud's anger was driving him beyond his limits. Titan got a few extremely painful shots on him but Cloud didn't notice through his killing rage. Cloud too got in slashes and cuts. The others could only watch as the ground beneath them warmed from the all out feud being played out before them. Soon it was sprayed with blood and sweat.  
"Not bad." Titan huffed as they broke apart for a moment. "But still no match for me." They connected in combat. Cloud swinging the Buster Sword at Titan's stomach, he dodged. Titan countered with a flurry of fists to Cloud, Cloud took a few to the head and body. They broke apart again, breathing heavily.  
:Better then before, anger is not something to be dealt with lightly.: Titan made a mental note.  
:Kill him. Save Tifa.: Were the only coherent thoughts Cloud had, the rest were filled with visions of Titan impaled on his sword.  
"I have an idea-" Titan smiled and turned to Tifa. He let lose his Limit Break: Death's Whisper.   
:In her condition, he'll kill her!: Cloud's mind raced in fear and hatred. He wouldn't make it to Titan in time but Tifa...  
  
:It hurts. Everywhere. Make it stop.: Tifa couldn't speak after Titan's 'playtime', she doubted her voice would return for a few days at the least. She became conscience enough to watch the fight between Cloud and Titan. Conscience enough to hear Titan yell his Limit Break, enough to know she would die. She could only close her eyes and expect the pain to be upon her quickly.  
But it did not come. Instead she felt warm, compassionate arms surround her. She was filled with enough strength to open her eyes. Cloud was shielding her with his own body. A darkness almost as deep as the night itself pierced Cloud. Blood dripped from his mouth. It abruptly finished, leaving Cloud a weak mount in her arms.  
"Not good." Destiny muttered. She sounded a battle cry and attacked with the Ultima sword. She nearly gutted him like an oversized animal. He was taken back a little with her forwardness. He countered with kicks, punches and other painful attacks.  
:Concentrate, use your head not your emotions.: Destiny repeated again and again as she fought with Titan. Her edge was back, he was losing ground, and stamina. She made an all out attack with the blade over her head.  
Bad move. His knuckle connected with her stomach. She slumped down onto his arm, the air banished from her lungs. He flung her aside and met the next challenger.  
Seth met him fist for fist, kick for kick. Seth was better then Titan expected, much better.  
:If this keeps up I'm not sure if I'll last much longer.: Titan thought as he blocked a roundhouse kick from Titan. Titan grabbed Seth's leg and brought him to the ground and began to bent his leg the wrong way. The expression on Seth's face made it worth it.  
Until a hard object hit the back of his head causing him to let go of Seth's leg. Aeris stood there with a look of ice on her face, a bit of Titan's blood ran off her staff.  
"Play nice." He mocked. He lunged head on at her only to receive a strike to the side by the Masamune. And extremely satisfied Sephiroth smiled evily at him, he had pushed Aeris out of harm's way and taken a chance. Titan ignored the blinding pain and pulled a dagger he had stored in his belt and flung it at Sephiroth. It stuck into his shoulder, nearly piercing right through. Sephiroth dropped the Masamune and fell to his knees, it hurt a lot more then it looked. Flaming pain seared through his body as Titan twisted it.  
"Die!" Ocelot jumped at him and shredded flesh with his claws, he turned around to see Titan casting Full Cure on himself. Titan wasn't completely revived but it did give him a second wind. Ocelot backed up a few paced then Tifa caught his eye.  
  
:This has to stop.: Tifa thought near feverishly. Then suddenly she got an idea, she managed to catch Ocelot's eye and he nodded. He made a false start at Titan and diverted his attention.  
Tifa stood up, omitting the pain that lanced her body. "Final Breath." She whispered her Finale Limit Break and attacked Titan with all that she had left.   
It was enough. He opened a portal in desperation and slipped through. Tifa collapsed back onto the ground, completely spent.  
  
To be continued...  
Hey everybody! Thank muchly for reading and reviewing(and you better review, or else...) Hope it didn't disturb you too much, I wanted to try a more darker chapter.  
Preview: In the Final Chapter of this fic love will be lost, blood will be spilled and tears will be shed. Don't miss it!  
Ryoko The Muse 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Diclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that were in FF7, so don't sue me, it's just not worth it. Besides I'm not making any money on this piece of work, but if you at Squaresoft want to hire me that's fine with me. I own the other characters though and anyone can use them! But please ask me first.  
Note: In chapter 4 Ocelot said something like 'better to live on my knees then die in battle.' It ddin't make sense in any case, I meant to write "It is better that I die in battle than live on my knees." That is how it's suppose to go, that's just for the people who noticed my bad.  
Sorry: Sorry it took so long to post the final chapter but I've been really sick and have been in bed for a long time.  
  
CHAPTER 5: LAST TEAR, LAST REVENGE  
  
All of them had made it back alive, barely, by way of a portal. Though Destiny had to carry Tifa and Cloud through with the help of Seth and Ocelot. Sephiroth would only let Aeris help him, he was so vain.  
Destiny and Aeris put Tifa and Cloud into a healing-trance with Lifestream. Although they would heal much more quickly this way, they would not arise until they were well enough to tend to themselves. Aeris went immediately to help Sephiroth with his gash. He was waiting in his room on the comfy blue couch by the window.  
She was dressing the wound when he asked a rather surprising question. "Aeris, what do you think of me?"  
"What I think of you?" She gazed at him thoughtfully, and stopped wrapping the bandage for a moment. "You really seem to be trying to change. You seem genuine." She finished the wrapping. Aeris cast Cure into her hands and held them over his shoulder. The heat coming from her hands soothed the screaming nerves and relaxed him. Her hands glided over his shoulder to rid him of any infections. It felt nice. "Why do you ask?"  
Sephiroth savored the warmth. "I just wanted to know I suppose." He remembered the fight and what he had done. "Did I shove you too hard? Are you hurt?" He left her healing hands and stood beside her trying to check her for cuts or bruises.  
Aeris giggled a little at the expression on his face, so full of worry. "Just a few bruises that will go away in a day or two." He gave her a look that said: bullshit. "No it's fine- ouch!" She flinched as he found the sore spot.  
"Here." He massaged her side in an attempt to relieve the pain he had caused her. It worked delightfully. "Better?"  
She eased into his hands with a sigh. "Much better. Where did you learn how to do this?"  
"I wasn't always a cruel person. An old lover taught me this." Sephiroth caught his slip of the tongue. :Don't say things like that around her! Especially when you are having conflicting emotions!:  
"Oh, I never had any of those." She sighed regretfully. "I came close once before but it didn't work out." :Zack... What went wrong.: A tear slid down her cheek.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you unhappy." Sephiroth sat on the couch next to her, leaning in to wipe the tear away. She smile sweetly. Irresistibly.  
Before Aeris realized what happened Sephiroth had claimed her lips. She had never felt so much emotion in a kiss before. Soon she kissed back, enjoying the warm feeling inside that it brought.  
Sephiroth was the first to break apart. His eyes seemed to tell her more then any number of words could.   
Aeris kissed him before he could say anything. The kiss was filled with love, hope, and trust. He didn't know how, but he knew that. As the new feelings dawned to Sephiroth, emotions that cast the ones of hatred and vengeance out of his heart.  
Mouths parting, souls touching, Aeris and Sephiroth made love.  
  
Seth sat in the hot spring just outside Destiny's house. He was soaking away the pain in his leg and the thoughts in his head. :This girl, Destiny, she must be the one in my dreams...:  
  
~Dream~  
Seth sat on the waterfall's edge gazing down at his home city, Wutai. The waterfall, Yuffie's tears, had been made sometime under 500 years ago. Legend says that the Warrior Yuffie had made it after her love Vincent died.   
"When the scales of the great water god Leviathan come in contact with the tears of pain, a flood will result." He said aloud, remembering the words of the Elder. Seth pawed the water with one hand idly.   
Until someone held it in the waterfall, he did not retract his hand though. Instead he stood and pulled the person out as well. A girl about his age stepped out in robes that were nothing short of Goddess-like. Her short blue hair seemed to shimmer with the jewels of the ocean.  
Seth had fallen in love with the girl at first sight.  
"Seth, I have found you." She spoke in a clear tone. "I have a message for you. Listen well."  
He could only listen, he was so entranced with her.  
"Life comes on light wings, with many strands of Fate." She opened her beautiful eyes. Almost making Seth dissolve into a puddle. "Fate's threads can be broken and mended, nothing is for eternity. Darkness surrounds those with weak spirits. Go with Fate and protect the weak." Her very form was fading into a liquid form, still holding her features but quickly fading into the water...  
~End Dream~  
  
Moving his position slightly, Seth remembered the sleepless nights that followed that dream. Thinking of what it meant, and why it had come to him. After the dream, any thoughts he entertained of Jessica died.  
:Stupid girl. Why won't she leave me alone.: He thought of the mauling blonde back in Wutai. :She only wanted to date me because I am the best fighter in Wutai. I can't have feelings for someone like that.: His thoughts drifted to the fight with Titan.  
Destiny had moved with such grace and strength, her nimble body knowing just when to strike and guard. :She is as good a fighter as myself, maybe better.: A sigh pierced through the steam dancing above the water. :Why would she need me to complicate her life?:  
Before he could continue to think himself into a hole a timid voice came from behind him. "May I join you?"  
Seth turned to face Destiny, the water rippling gently on the edges of the hot spring. "S-sure." He stuttered then gulped deeply. "Feel free to join me."  
"Thanks." Destiny dropped her towel and a white bathing suit was unveiled. A dainty foot slipped into the hot spring along with the rest of her body. "I love this spring." She settled in with a hearty sigh. The heated water felt more then good on her sore physique. :I feel so close to him, like I've met him before...:  
:I am so glad I didn't decide to go in the buff now.: Seth's nose was barely above the water in embarrassment. Luckily the steam from the pool covered the blush that crept across his face.  
The twilight of the night sky glistened on the surface of the heavenly liquid, casting a otherworldly beauty to Destiny's pale skin. Her eyes shimmered in the dim moonlight as they danced over the stars. Seth had secretly wished she would come with him to the hot spring, and apparently his wish was granted. What he didn't know was that she had come to be alone with him.  
"Cassiopeia."  
"What?" Destiny's eyes flickered to Seth.  
"The constellation Cassiopeia." He pointed to the stars.  
"I don't see it." She replied a little frustrated.  
"Here." Seth waded over beside her and took her hand. He pointed with her to a spot in the sky she wouldn't have seen on her own. "Cassiopeia. It's beautiful, isn't it. Ever since I was a child I loved to watch the stars at night. How about you?"  
"I never thought about it I guess." Water dripped from her silky skin, landing with an audible trickle. "But I could get used to it."  
Suddenly a shooting star flashed across the night sky, dusting the black with endless red caresses. "Make a wish." Seth grinned, still holding Destiny's hand. She closed her turquoise eyes and wished.   
:She looks so peaceful.: Seth thought after making his wish.  
"Could you tell me more about the sky and the constellations?" Came a request from Destiny.  
Seth gave a secretive smile, "Over there is Oberon..." Through the night Seth guided her dance through the stars...  
  
A flaming tail flicked in thought. Ocelot lay on the second floor patio deep in thought.  
:Titan. He was stronger then I anticipated. How could I have been so foolish.: Visions of a battle not-quite-won raced through his minds' eye. They had almost been defeated utterly, how would the next battle fair? Ocelot was sure there would be much bloodshed and pain involved. But, hopefully, it would be the end the struggle between the two forces. This may well be the Final Battle. Ocelot was unsure if would even make it out alive, let alone the others...  
His tail-flame flared unexpectedly, he stood with courage and pride. :There can be no hesitation in this matter. If I don't make it out alive then I shall make sure everyone else does... No matter what it takes.:  
  
Titan sat on his throne once more. The marble floor was littered with the bodies of servant he had sacrificed to regain his energy completely. Scarlet blood tainted the floor with death.  
He sat seething venom. :How could those fools almost defeat me?! I'm so much stronger then those weak half-wits.: Continuing on that vain for about an hour, Titan finally finished his self-pity streak and thought rationally.  
:Wait, there's one thing they can't beat.: He gave one of his favorite sadistic smiles and rose to his feet. His black boots caused ripples in the blood as he walked over to his ornamented display case and opened the jeweled doors. Dust invaded his nose, even the bravest servant would not dare to clean even the doors because of what lay inside.  
Titan reached out a gloved hand and clasped the cold black orb. Now they would pay dearly...  
  
A few days later...  
Tifa and Cloud had come out of their healing trances and began to train, along with everyone else. Together they had rid the entire area around Midgar of any monsters that roamed the terrain. The monsters had gotten stronger since Tifa and the others died, so they were a bit of a challenge. Many orbs of Materia had been mastered in the short days, and they had become a great deal stronger.   
On the forth day the group was assembled for a quick supper before heading out once more when they saw it.  
Meteor.  
It blazed almost mockingly in the velvety sky. Aeris nearly broke out crying when she saw the vision of death.  
"He summoned it quickly." Cloud mused as cold-sweat dripped down his face. "We don't have much time, is there any way you can find him?"  
Before Destiny could answer, a spirit-vision of Sabreena appeared. "I know where he is but you must go quickly, Meteor is fast approaching."  
"Let's go." Destiny said as she cast cure on everybody to get their energy up to maximum.  
"Remember to destroy the Black Materia when you see it. If it is destroyed Meteor will cease to exist." Sabreena opened a portal to the destination.   
Then as all but Destiny were through she said simply with a smile, "Believe."  
  
They emerged in cave like surroundings, though the mouth of it was on the top.  
"The Northern Crater." Tifa croaked, her voice had not completely returned as of yet and it didn't look like she was going to have the same voice she did once before. "It's gonna happen at the Northern Crater."  
"I've only been here once before and I already hate this place." Cloud sounded beside her. The group peered cautiously around the crater, it had re-grown over the years and was semi-stable once more. They stared in awe at the intricate patterns until Destiny's voice broke the spell.  
"He's here." They turned and saw what Destiny had been watching. Titan knelt in their direction, though not to them. Between his hands floated the Black Materia, he seemed to be praying over it.  
His Mako eyes shot open, causing Destiny to cringe. "You've come."  
"No kidding." Seth spoke up defiantly.  
Titan continued ignoring Seth entirely, "To come watch the Rebirth of the Planet." He stood to his feet, still holding the Materia. "Do you wish to become my sacrifices? A little bloodshed always gets my blood pumping."  
"The only blood that will be shed will be your own." Destiny took a fighting stance with the Ultima Weapon in her hands. The others joined her in a show of courage and strength.  
"We shall see about that." The Black Materia glowed in his hands, his eyes closed in deep concentration. He brought the orb closer and closer to his body until it became part of his body.   
Titan had fused with the Black Materia!  
"Now we will have a true contest of power!" Titan laughed maniacally and began to change form. Soon nothing could distinguish him as Titan except his piercing Mako eyes. He had grown ten fold and looked like a demon out of the darkest depths of the Seven hells.  
The warriors rushed into battle giving all that they could, he took the damage with little or no pain showing. Tifa used her Final Limit Break, Seventh Heaven. He took it in a mere laugh then whipped her with a fiery tendril, her body fell to the ground. Aeris cast Ultima on Titan as Tifa got shakily to her feet.  
Cloud attacked with the Buster sword in a flurry of mettle. Droplets of blood oozed down Titan's side but the wound closed immediately after.  
"This can't be happening." Cloud shook his head in doubt. A iced tendril cast him to the ground before he could regain his sense. Ocelot saw his opening and cast several magics and him, combining them to make them more successful.   
Titan growled in pain for a moment but recovered quickly, too quickly. Seth jumped in with his Final Limit Break, Stars Collision. A storm of stars rained down upon Titan, cutting into his dark skin. Destiny followed him with powerful magic in a torrent of darkness.  
They continued to fight the demon, no longer was he mortal. He was beginning to wear them down.  
Titan laughed mockingly, "You haven't even seem my real power yet." A pair of black wings spread from his back, creating a blizzard of black feathers that cut into the warriors.  
Destiny watched her friends fall one by one to the ground in pain, they weren't dead but surely the pain made them wish they were. The agonizing memories of her sister and her friends dying in front of her clouded her eyes. She didn't even notice the searing pain that the black feathers caused on her skin.   
A feather cut across the left side of her face bringing her back to reality. :I can't let this happen, not again!: She closed her eyes as the crimson blood dripped down her face. When she opened her eyes once more they were red. More red then the blood of a thousand fallen souls.   
A single teardrop ran down her cheek. Two pure white wings spread from her back and she rose from the ground.  
"Lady Death." Destiny's voice rang out into the hollow cave. Resonating on the patterns on the walls. And everybody's hearts.  
Time seemed to stop as she flew to Titan. She raised the Ultima Weapon and struck him through his heart. The Black Materia shattered and Titan returned to human form. The black wings still on his back.  
Titan's warm blood ran down the sword tainting Destiny's hands vermilion. Titan looked her in the eyes and whispered, faintly.  
"I didn't want it to turn out this way." Destiny's brother died, impaled on her blade. They fell to the ground together.  
  
Seth watched as his love, Destiny, fall to the unforgiving stone at the bottom of the crater. Her white wings quickly staining red with her own blood. He ran to her oblivious of the pain all over his body.  
Right now it didn't matter. Only she mattered.  
  
Destiny wasn't aware of her own body after it hit the cold stone. She was slowly slipping into death until she felt warm, strong arms gather her up. Destiny looked with half-closed eyes at Seth. A faint smile played across her face when she saw him. Though blurred she could tell it was him.  
"Don't die. Please don't die!" Seth pleaded with her.  
Destiny felt his tears fall onto her face. "I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you." A bit of blood ran from her mouth.  
"I love you too. That's why you have to live." Seth's shoulders shook with unreleased sobs of sorrow. "When the shooting star went by, I wished that I could be with you."  
Destiny gave a final sweet smile then whispered, "I wished the same thing..."  
  
To be continued?  
Eeek, don't kill me for killing her off at the end! If I have a prologue I'll have an epilogue... 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from ff7, so get off my ass. I won the other characters though, and feel free to use them. Just ask first!  
  
EPILOGUE: SETH'S SORROW   
  
"I wished the same thing..." She had spoken her last words to me. Her last good-bye it would seem. I had just revealed that I love her and goes and dies on me. The only girl I really felt a connection with, the only girl I came to *love* had just died in my arms.  
My life sucks.  
  
Seth stared blankly at Destiny's limp body. His expression filled with sorrow, disbelief, and grief. Tears streamed down his face. He never cried. But now, how could he not. He didn't cry when he stood at the foot of his mother's grave.   
But he cried now.  
A tap on his shaking shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.  
"It's time to go." A very bloody Tifa said. She was crying too. Seth could only nod in response, after that he passed out.  
  
Seth awoke in a warm bed. His head hurt a lot, as with the rest of his body. Contact with a bandage wrapped around his head confirmed his assumptions, he was badly hurt. His sore eyes searched the room for any one else living, he was in one of Destiny's guest rooms.  
"Destiny." Seth whispered into the air. She was dead. And now, he was alone. He rolled over and puked over the edge of the bed after remembering the Final Battle. Once his stomach held no more than air he lurched onto his back again, despite the pain moving caused him.  
A knock at the door came suddenly. "May I come in?" It was Aeris' voice.  
"Yes." His voice strained.  
"Came to see how you were doing." She slipped in the door, she was heavily bandaged as well. "You've finally woke up, we were starting to get afraid."  
"Woke up?" Seth croaked. "How long have I been asleep?"  
"About a month and a half. You must have gone into deep shock after Destiny-" Aeris turned her face to the floor to hide the tears. "Saved us all."  
"A month and a half. How is everybody else doing?" He turned his head to the side so he could see her.  
"They're okay now. You were the worst off." Aeris replied meekly...  
  
It took another six weeks for Seth to fully recover. He was down in the darkened weapon room looking out the window. His physical wounds had healed but his heart was cold and unable to feel for others any more. Each day he fell deeper and deeper into depression and sorrow. He was so lonely now that Destiny was gone. He dared not go back home just yet, he wouldn't be able to handle that stupid mauling blonde right now.  
:I want to feel you again.: He thought. :I hate this feeling of loneliness. I hate crying, knowing that all the tears I shed will never bring you back. I just want to die.: His expressionless eyes fell upon a weapon.  
A jeweled dagger. He stood and picked it up, thinking, contemplating. With this dagger he could end it all, all the sorrow and grief. Then he could be with Destiny again. He raised the blade to his wrist.  
The cold mettle felt good against his skin. Just as he was about to bring the dagger slicing down into his skin a voice stopped him.  
"She'll hate you forever if you do that." Seth turned to face Sabreena, she had taken her mortal form.  
"But I can't live without her!" Seth pleaded, his eyes wild.  
*SMACK*  
Sabreena slapped him with effortless grace. "Who ever said you had to."  
"What do you mean?" His eyes desperately searching for an answer in hers.  
With a grin she held up a red Materia orb...   
  
The room was dancing with red light. Seth eyes danced with happiness. Sabreena laid a hand on his shoulder softly.  
"Now repeat after me-" Sabreena directed his words for the spell calmly.   
As Seth finished the words Lifestream extended it's silky green-blue tendrils to the Materia. Swirling, swishing, surrounding, Lifestream fused with the red Materia. The orbs glowed too brightly to even watch. As the blinding red light died down the form of a woman took shape.  
No sooner then she had been resurrected, Destiny was in the arms of Seth.  
"What-" Any words that would have come from her mouth were silenced by the most passionate kiss Destiny had ever received.  
"I wished to be with you, now I'll never leave." Seth said between kisses. The sorrow and madness that threatened to take over his soul was dispelled the second Destiny had come back...  
  
"It's great having her back." Aeris laid her head on Sephiroth's shoulder. They were sitting by the tides of the ocean, listening to the soft beat it caused. "I almost Seth would have gone crazy without her."  
"I know how he feels." Replied Sephiroth. Aeris gave him a quizzical glance. "I'd go crazy without you."   
Aeris couldn't help but smile. She laid a hand on her slightly enlarged stomach, still covered by her pink dress. Sephiroth placed his hand over hers.  
Then his eyes shot open with surprise. Her * enlarged * stomach. "Aeris?"  
"Yes." She answered simply. Sephiroth held her hand unexpectedly.  
Sephiroth gazed deeply into her eyes, almost peering into her soul. "This time things will go right."  
  
The End.  
Hope you like the story. Please review!!! I'll love you forever. 


End file.
